


Counting the days

by writingismylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU - Future, AU - High School, Gay Romance, I will add more as story progresses, Multi, Not Famous, Porn, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Virginity, sleepover, virgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismylife/pseuds/writingismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you love someone...</p><p>...in a world where love no longer exists?</p><p> </p><p>(Or, the one where Niall and Liam are in the future (a.k.a 2018) and some weird shit happens with brain cells.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daily business.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> So this is my first fic for ages and it's my only one for about a year which is actually going to be a chaptered story. I hope you really like this one, I've been planning it for a while. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to do yet either so yeah enjoy :)

Niall POV

October 3rd, 2017

"Niall!! It's 7:20, time to get up now!"

I moaned as the fog inside my eyes cleared and I took in the first light of the day. My room stung with a chill as I reluctantly rolled off my duvet covers and tumbled out of bed. Picking myself up off the floor, I found my phone, switched it on, tucked it into the waistband of my trousers and trudged downstairs.

"How are you, sleepyhead?" My mum cooed as she planted a kiss on the top of my head once I slumped onto the leather stall at our faux-granite breakfast bar. I grunted in reply and mum laughed. "You've never been much of a morning person, have you?" She chucked. She was right, funnily enough. More often than not I've been pouring my fruit juice into my cereal bowl.

After munching on some soggy weetabix I plodded back upstairs and shut the wooden door to my room. I yanked my uniform off of the hangers and chucked it across the room onto the blue sofa. After spending about ten minutes searching for my tie, and finding it on my desk where I left it yesterday, I got dressed and pushed past my little brother Greg into the bathroom where I brushed my teeth. Then, I spent another 10 minutes or so styling my hair into my signature quiff which I've had since year 8 or something, slung my heavy bag over my shoulder, yelled goodbye to mum, and stepped out into the crisp early morning air. 

The walk to school takes me about 25 minutes or so. It's basically around the block and up the hill, past the shops and down by the football ground. Living in suburban London, you'd think they'd at least have a bus. They don't. 

As I walked up the hill alone, as usual, I contemplated life and thought about my day, as usual. I have maths first period on Mondays, as usual. Suddenly I remembered I forgot to drink my coffee before I left. I prayed I would actually manage to stay awake through this damn narrative. 

I got to school and walked across the dew-dribbled field to the garden outside of the IT block where I always meet my friends. A red haired flash came running towards me and I grinned at the sight of my best friend Eleanor. 

"Ni!!!" She squealed and hugged me, as she does every morning. I hugged her back, grinned and glanced around at everyone else there. My best guy friend, Matt, grinned at me and I waved. Things are sorta awkward between us. I used to have a crush on him, with his beautiful big blue eyes, slender body and endearing personality, but now we're just friends. I don't fancy him now anyway. I looked over at my other friend Tom and smiled as he waved at me. We've been friends for as long as I've been at secondary school and we are pretty much constantly on Skype to each other. The amount of inside jokes we have surpasses the dullness of this chapter. 

The bell rang and we all paraded off to our form rooms; being in different houses we have to split up of course. I waved to Morgan and Annie before I headed towards Block D with Eleanor. 

Eleanor and I joined up with a stream of students all walking to their home rooms.  
"Hey Ni, oh my gosh, I have double bio today!" She whined and I grinned.  
"Guess someone hasn't been studying!" I replied.  
"I have... It's just... I don't think I'll ever understand tropism in plants.."  
"I feel your pain, E! Can't hate bio as much as I hate gym, though!" I said and she flashed me a knowing look as we headed through the doors into the block. 

As we rounded the corner to where our home room is, number 34, I let El walk in first and dropped back slightly. There was a crowd of people using their lockers in the hall and I leant against the wall, breathed deeply a couple of times, adjusted my hair, smiled and walked into the room.

\---------------------

Oh. 

Liam wasn't in there. 

The smile dropped off my face and I walked round to my desk and dropped my bag off. Our tutor was sat there looking beady and intimidating as usual, and after saying hi to Dan and Drake, I plodded back round to the front reception to collect the mornings notes, like I did every morning. 

As I left the block, crossed the green and went towards the reception, my heart leapt to my throat. Coming towards me was Liam. Not thinking of what to do, I looked at him, smiled and gave him a friendly nod. He smiled back and nodded as he walked past. Phew. 

Liam was my guilty crush. No one knew, not a soul. But he was irresistible to me. Dark brown hair, eyes that turned slightly hazel when he was happy, and a gorgeous set of shining teeth which beamed whenever he smiled. Oh and his body... He was muscular, for a 15 year old, and had a chiselled set of abs too, and a nice little bum If I may say so myself! He was football and rugby team captain, played cricket, did athletics and was the school's top long distance runner. He's a few Inches taller than me even though he's only about a month older than me. He comes across as a jock but his personality was so warm and friendly to almost everyone, and he was damn clever. He aced all of his subjects and got straight As, and we were already study partners for a lot of stuff since I got top grades as well. 

I retrieved the notices and returned to homeroom, dropping them on the desk of the tutor as I came back in. Liam was gossiping and laughing with his jock friends and I sat down with my friends on the other side of the room. Soon enough the bell rang and we headed off to my maths class. 

Maths was always something I struggled with, and dividing Algebraic fractions was the last thing I wanted to be doing on a Monday morning. Liam was getting on fine with the questions in his seat near the back of the class but I was sat there puzzling at the front. By the time the bell rang and I had to go to my Chemistry class, I was seeing Xs in my head. 

In chemistry I sit behind Liam, and he often turns around and talks to me or asks me if his answers are right, giving me that look that makes my heart melt every time. That day he asked me why hydrocarbonic chains split when exposed to a catalyst and thermally decomposed... I explained, as he looked into my eyes, it's that the links of carbon which detach and form a double bonded alkane, as my eyelashes fluttered and I grinned sheepishly at him. "Cheers, bro" he said, smiling, and turned back around again. I still can't believe I actually flirted with him using science. Seriously, who do I think I am, Sheldon Cooper? 

After break we had Italian; funnily enough, Liam is also in my Italian class. Yippee. I sit at the front so I don't see his pretty face though, sad times. Anyway, the work was easy, and before I knew it, I'd gone through my Shakespeare notes in my English class with Liam and it was lunch. 

In typical English fashion, it poured with rain all lunchtime. I stayed under the shelter and joked around a bit with Lucy and Alicia. Dara and Augustus, the happy couple, pretty much stood behind us all and snogged all lunchtime, interrupted only by Dara laughing or joking with us. She's like one of my best friends.

Last period was geography; my class is a bit annoying. I'm nowhere near as popular as Liam is, and although he isn't in this class, some of his jock friends are, as well as the cheerleader-type girls who I tend to avoid. They kinda talk all lesson and I just sit there and suck it up. At least they weren't ever mean to me, one of the girls thinks I'm really cute and humble. She doesn't know I'm bi though, no one knows that. 

Once the final bell rung and I walked back home, nothing happened, as usual on a Monday. I spent a few hours on the computer catching up with some assignments, spent way too long on Twitter, and snapchatted a couple of friends, before deciding I needed to sleep before the effects of lack of coffee started to take their toll. I was out like a light. And it was time to do it all again the next day. 

Oh what a life.


	2. It's my birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Niall's birthday and he throws a house party. There's an unexpected guest and some hazy lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the first chapter is out of the way, and everyone's been introduced, this should get a lot more fun. Enjoy ;)

Niall POV

November 12th, 2017

You can feel the winter is drawing in now. It's already far too cold for my liking and it's gotten to the point where my hands are so stiff from the cold I can hardly write. Winter's never been my favourite month. 

Nothing much has been happening to me recently. Just my daily business (and causally pretending I don't want Liam to fuck my brains out), and I think it's starting to get to my head a bit. I spend way too much time thinking about Liam, way too much time contemplating life and way too much time pretending I still don't have studying to do. Sounds all too familiar. Anyway, tomorrow is my birthday and I'm excited as anything for something interesting to happen. I can't believe I'm going to be 15! My life has surged past so quickly. I feel now the future is instant. Did I actually just quote Shakespeare. Fuck my life. 

Weirdly, this kid called Harry has been taking a bit of a liking to me. He's one of those popular cunts I tend to not associate with, and the only reason I was within a 25 meter radius of him today was because I was stuck on a team with him in a football game they made us play in games. For the record, football can suck my dick, I hate it. But, sexual innuendos aside, he's been sorta.. Affectionate towards me. It's a bit weird. I half set up a goal today and he hi fived me, grabbed my hand and kissed it before whacking me on the back before running off, curls bouncing. Like, not in a jokey way, in a weird way. It kinda freaked me out. I'm not even attractive or anything. 

I swear Liam is trying to torture me at school. Take this one time in our performing arts class when he actually called me his babe. I kid you not. I don't know what melted first, my heart or my soul after I realised he was joking. I remember it like it was yesterday. 

"Peter, what the hell? What did I even do to you?" Liam jokingly whined after his jock friend Peter sat over the other side of the room with some other guys from the football team instead of him, his best friend. I just happened to be sitting next to him. I patted him on the back, jokingly.  
"Well, at least you still have me", I said, grinning at him. He gestured at Peter and pointed at me.  
"Niall's my best friiennndd now!" He pretended to pout and whine. He looked so adorable, I could have just kissed him there. Then, his arm was around me and he was pulling me towards him. I felt the warmth radiating off his body as he held me gently and warmly in a single armed embrace. It was heavenly. This girl next to us, Emma, gave us a weird look and Liam laughed.  
"Erm, okay Liam!" She chucked and I realised my cheeks had blushed redder than his velvet, moist lips.  
"Hey, Niall's my babe now", he said chuckling as he pulled me a bit closer, if that was even possible anyway, and showed his beautiful smile. I think I may have died for a second before the teacher yelled at everyone to be quiet so we could watch the next performance. 

I've kinda got over that now, though. Or so I've been trying to convince myself for the past month or two. How he's even single I don't know; what kind of girl would resist his charm, his gorgeous eyes, kissable lips, carved body and chiselled muscles? It was certainly enough to turn me bi, I can say that at least. 

I've even invited him to my birthday party tomorrow. I'm lucky enough to have a decent sized house for this sort of thing and loads of my friends are coming. Tom, Eleanor, Matt, basically everyone! I'm hoping it'll be great fun. 

November 13th, 2017

I spent most of the Saturday on Skype in the group chat with all my best mates, preparing the house with mum and arranging for Greg to be elsewhere. We even hired a DJ and went on a massive Sainsburys supermarket spree to get loads of drinks. I sneakily slipped some booze in there for later. 

People started to arrive at about 6 or something. It was nearly dark by then anyway. First, my best friends Eleanor and co turned up, and then my other friends began to arrive. The house was filling up, the music blaring, people talking and giggling. I had a chat and a laugh with all the guests in their groups with the music thumping through us, and I got given a few gifts. However, I was getting anxious. Where was Liam?

The doorbell rang soon afterwards and I dashed to the door, squealing "I'll get it!!", not like anyone in the party even heard it anyway. People were already starting to get a little bit tipsy and were dancing everywhere. Maybe the alcohol wasn't a good idea. I pulled the door open. 

There stood Liam. He looked fantastic, wearing a smart looking shirt and chinos with a pair of perfectly worn converse. He had even done his hair up differently and was grinning at me whilst I apparently transferred all control of my lower jaw to gravity. 

"So, Ni, are you gonna let me in, or nah?" He giggled. Did he just call me Ni? Is he trying to kill me??  
"Uh-y-oh-um-ye-yeah, sure Liam" I stuttered and stumbled backwards as he confidently strolled in. Soon he was talking to some friends and before I knew it some random girl was flirting with him. He looked like he was having a blast. Sighing, I sat down at the bar and poured myself a drink of something or other. 

"Ni, are you.. Okay?????" Eleanor asked slightly sloppily.  
"Fine thanks, having a good time?" I fake smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I could see said random girl attempting to touch and play around with Liam.  
"Yeah...... Party's wild.." She said dreamily and dashed off to rejoin the rest of our friends. I felt so isolated. 

As I walked down the hall, I bumped into... Curls? Harry? Why the hell was he here? He looked at me, obviously confused, but I could see something else in his face.  
"What're you doing at a party like this? You're a geek.." He spat.  
"This is MY birthday party, I have you know" I chortled. "And you weren't even invited!"  
I sounded pretty stupid trying to stand up for myself.  
"That's nice of you. I thought we were FRIENDS.." He growled and pushed his body up against mine, and looked into my eyes.  
"Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing."  
"I've wanted this for a long time, Niall. I bet you'll love screaming my name as you bounce on my huge cock."  
"We are FIFTEEN years old. Now get yourself off me you creep." I felt his cock rut up against me, already half hard. No. No. This couldn't be happening. I was not about to lose my virginity to this jerk. His arms moved round my back and he started groping my butt as he grinded me into the wall in time to the thumping club music. I was paralysed. I didn't know what to do. He started to pull down my trouser waistband and I'd had enough, and I slapped him in the face, hard. He yelped in pain. 

Everyone seemed to hear him over the music somehow and spun around to see him backing off of me and me looking pretty damn pissed at him. People lost interest and assumed it was a fight or something, turned back around and resumed their various partygoers activities. 

"I won't forget this, Horan", he spat as he stormed away. 

I wandered away from the music and sat down on the couch in the back lounge, away from the noise and the music. It was darker and empty in here. I needed time to clear my head. 

I heard someone else walk into the room and I disregarded it, assuming it would just be some other drunk person looking for more drinks or the bathroom. The sofa dipped next to me and I turned, absorbing the fine sight of Liam. He put his arm around me gently and I sighed into his touch silently. 

"He tried to.. Hurt you, didn't he." Liam said, obviously shocked. I nodded, and I felt tears pricking at my face. I wasn't used to being threatened. I wasn't used to that kind of hostility. I was terrified of Harry, I just didn't want anyone to see. 

Liam turned himself so he was facing me and embraced me warmly. I felt so safe in his strong arms, and I wanted him there with me forever. I wanted him to protect me. I looked up, into his eyes, and he brushed a cascading tear away from my face tenderly. I smiled gently and his eyes crinkled as he did so too in that way I loved. 

Then his lips were on mine and we were moving in sync, passionate and loving. 

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Was the Niam good? What do you guys want to see more of? Stay tuned for more!


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the party, stays at the party. 
> 
> Or does it?
> 
> And did it even happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going to be a bit shorter because I've worked a 10 hour day today and I'm pretty much dead beat and can't think straight. Enjoy my pretties.

Liam POV

14th November 2017

I woke up sprawled all over the couch in Niall's back room or whatever he calls it. He was laying off the other side of the couch. The sunlight was streaming through the curtains and onto his face, where his once bleach blonde brown hair was tousled and sticking up from sleeping. He looked shattered. 

Most of the partygoers had left in the late evening leaving just me and Niall. I didn't have the heart to leave. He seemed really upset about something yesterday, but I don't remember what it was. I don't even know why I care. He's not even a particularly close friend of mine or anything. But for some reason, I'm drawn to him somehow. 

It's almost like he's... attractive? No. He's a dude. 

I stretched my cramped neck and shoulders from being sprawled in an awkward position and slowly got up onto my feet. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and was about to text my mum when Niall's left eye opened slightly. As soon as he saw me, he shot up and quickly tried rustling his hair back into its usual quiff. 

"Mo-morning Liam", he said, eyes underpinned with dark sacks that made him look hollow and sad.  
"Hi, Niall." I said kindly. "I-I think I'm gonna go now."  
He looked at me pleadingly. Why would he even want me to stay? He doesn't even like me. I shot a confused look back at him and left the house.

Niall POV 

He kissed me. 

Last night, I could've sworn it. It was amazing. I remember every detail. The way he gently cupped the back of my head. The way his lips locked seamlessly into mine. 

It was like we were meant to be. 

But he's acting like nothing happened. 

Does he even remember it? Was I being stupid? Who even started it? Was that my first kiss? Questions buzzed around in my head now that he had left. Questions which I couldn't answer. Maybe nothing happened. Perhaps I was just imagining things. I was quite drunk. 

Yes, I was drunk. It was just my imagination. 

I laughed it off and tried to enjoy the rest of my Sunday afternoon.


	4. Together at last?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So everything is happy, or so it seems.

Niall POV   
November 15th 2017

 

I arrived home from school early that day, after getting dropped off by my friend's mum. It was cold and I was glad to be inside in the comparative warmth. 

I slumped down onto the sofa and flicked on the telly. The BBC news was on and the reporters were discussing this pandemic virus that's been spreading out from somewhere in Poland. Apparently its effects are unknown as of yet but it's known to be destroying some brain cells. I flicked onto another channel and a football game was on. Nah. I kept channel surfing until I got sick of trying to find a decent show. 

I promptly switched off the TV and thought a bit about my day. There's a new girl at school called Danielle and she's in my Religion class. She got put next to me and she's really nice and bubbly. We're already on "bae" terms. Awkward thing is, she's my Chemistry professor's daughter. Hehe. Oh, and I beat Liam in my bio exam. Normally it's the other way round since I hardly study but this time I studied hard and it paid off. I got the best grade in the class. I made sure to flirtatiously rub it in his face, of course. 

Liam's been acting weirdly around me lately. Like, it's as if my presence bothers him or something. I'm not sure if I should be offended or not but I assume he would be more assertive about it if he was pissed off at me. Or would he? Or maybe he and his friends talk about me behind my back. I bet they do. I bet they discuss how weird I am or how I always keen out over class work. I told myself to shut up before I overthought myself crazy. 

I went upstairs, sat down at my computer desk and opened Skype. Danielle had left me a couple of 'sup brahh's, and the group chat had exploded with gossip and general chit chat. Liam's name popped up as he came online. What coincidence.

"Hi", I typed to him. 

"Hey" came the reply. 

Niall: "How was ur day" 

Liam : "Gd thanx. Csnt blive u beat me on that bio test tho."

Niall: ":D. Mustve been lucky"

Suddenly, I had a really stupid idea. So stupid, I just was itching to try it. 

Niall: "do you wanna come round mine. really bored"

I did that face that everyone does after sending a risky message. 

Liam: "sure thing bro, be round in 10"

My heart jumped into my throat and I nearly choked. I couldn't believe it had actually worked. Now I needed to tidy my room. Shit. 

The ten minutes flew by in what seemed about the space of a page return break and soon the doorbell was dinging. I was home alone since my mum was still at work and Greg had a football game after school. Perfect. 

I swung open the door and a casually dressed Liam appeared, sporting a crisp cotton shirt that made him look oh so muscular. I was alarmed as he instantly greeted me with a bro hug and a "hey Niall!". As I staggered out of the Liam-induced haze, we (or rather I) stumbled up the stairs (Liam managed to walk up them normally) and traversed the hall into my bedroom. 

Liam made himself comfy and lay back on my bed.   
"I don't think I've ever been to your house in the daytime." He said.   
"Probably not." I replied, not sure what to say.   
"It's a very beautiful house."  
"Thank you. We bought it ourselves" I said with a hint of sarcasm and he sniggered. For some reason he seems to like my attitude.   
"You know, Niall, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."  
"Umm, yeahh?"  
"Do you remember anything strange happening at the party?"  
"Um, well I know Harry almost.." I got out.   
"Yes apart from that", he interrupted snappily. Like the whole situation angered him.   
"What kind of things do you mean?"  
"Like, between us?"  
Of course I remembered. Of course I remembered every detail of the tender kiss, but whether it was just my imagination or not is pretty obvious now.  
"Umm...." I hummed. I wasn't about to just go say that we snogged.  
The look on his face clearly showed frustration.   
"WE FUCKING KISSED, REMEMBER?!" He yelled. I was instantly taken aback and shaken but my cover was blown. Why did I let it happen?? He was probably drunk and thought I was that girl he was grinding with. I shouldn't have ever done it. Ever.   
"Look I'm sorry ok!" I said quickly.   
"No Niall, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for forcing myself onto you like that."  
This was infuriating. How could I tell him I had enjoyed it? Surges of emotion rushed through me. Love. Anger. Shock.   
"I enjoyed it." I mumbled quietly.   
"What?" He asked, the hostility in his voice evident.   
"I said, I enjoyed it, OK? I, Niall Horan, enjoyed it when you, Liam Payne, kissed me on the couch at my house party. Makey sensey?" I almost yelled. 

"Sensey makey", he said, smiling and in awe, bought our lips together tenderly. This is how it should have been that first time, and I let myself relax into him on the bed, straddling his lap, taking in his natural manly scent. From then on, I knew he was a keeper.

Because he said sensey makey, that is. 

Obviously.


	5. Love, sex and magic. And maybe a little science.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Liam are happily together, or so it seems. Suddenly some weird shit starts to happen. 
> 
> *my porn detector is beeping. There is smut in this chapter.*  
> *yes, I have one of those. Please, don't ask.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proofread this so if you find any mistakes big enough to squash an elephant don't be afriaid to tell. Thank yous and enjoy!!

Niall POV 

February 15th, 2018

Liam and I have been dating for 3 months now. Three whole months! It seems like yesterday when I was wanking to him daily and having dreams about him all the time and now he's mine. It's like a dream come true. Probably because it is. 

I stayed up late talking to him about the most random stuff on kik. Liam has changed so much since we've been together. No more is he cocky and a bit arrogant at times. I feel like I've broken through his thick outer shell and into his kind and soft caring insides, a bit like an egg (although I certainly don't plan on eating him. Well, not his flesh, anyway ;)).

He was moving house a little bit further away from me in London (which was annoying as he's not near to a tube stop anymore) so I'll had to cycle to see him from then on. As much as I hate cycling, especially in London with the merciless black cab drivers, it was worth it to come and see him. And he was going to sleep over mine tomorrow night anyway; as far as my family knew, we were just close friends.

February 16th, 2018

It was that evening when Liam and I took each other's virginities. It was wonderful. He was so gentle but so powerful at the same time; I felt fantastic.

We crawled onto our separate mattresses and mum said goodnight to us. As soon as she left, we pushed our mattresses together and bundled under the same blankets. We cuddled facing each other with our legs wrapped around each other, breathing in the warm scents of each other, while he scattered tender kisses on my head. He tilted my head up and looked into my eyes.

"Do you think you're ready", he asked devilishly and my cock twitched.   
"Yes. I've always been ready for you, Liam."

His hands gently made their way down my back until they reached my butt. He massaged it, sneakily reaching his hand into my crack sometimes, which made me chuckle. 

"Liam, sing Anaconda again while you play with my butt, and I will end you", I said mock threateningly and he laughed.

He pulled me flush to him, my arms around the small of his back, and gently ground against me. My cock grew until I was hard and I felt he was too against my own member. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was what I had been waiting for. 

"Don't bother.. Blowing me.. Need you in me now", I croaked desperately as he rubbed fingers around my hole. It felt amazing already. I couldn't wait for his leaking cock to be pushing in and out of me. 

He lubed up two of his fingers and pressed them inside me. I squealed under my breath as I adjusted to the sudden intrusion. He found a small lump inside of me and began to rub against it. Suddenly, pleasure more intense than I have ever felt before began to surge throughout my entire body.

"Ugh! Liam!" I shout-whispered and he stopped, pulling his fingers out slowly.   
"Don't want you to come yet, do we?" He grinned. For a 15 year old virgin, he was such a tease. I remember him telling me a while ago he had been watching a lot of porn to get some tips. I didn't think he was actually being serious. 

He lubed up his cock and lined up with my hole as he lay on top of me, kissing the back of my neck. 

"Ready?"

"Ready."

He slowly pushed his manhood inside of me and I winced as my body adjusted. He moaned in pleasure. 

"Ugh Ni. So tight. So good."  
"That's because I'm a Virgin, Sherlock..!" I replied sarkily as he stopped to let me adjust. The intrusion felt strange and a bit uncomfortable at first but once he was balls deep I was getting used to it. 

As I felt my muscles relax slightly, I scanned his slightly slender but muscular build. His tummy had 3 pairs of outlined abs and a slight V-Shape below them. He was slender, but not too thin. His shoulders were a little bit broader. He was perfect. I wasn't so muscular; I was a little bit fatter than he was. 

"Move" I grunted and he started to thrust in and out of me, gently at first, speeding up as we held each other and groaned together in pleasure. My cock was pushed up against his abs, running against the rolls of muscle as he thrusted, giving me heavenly sensations. 

We kissed and groaned and thrusted for a few minutes before he said "Ni, I'm - gonna - Urgh!!" He moaned. I felt hot blasts of come inside me and the pulsations of his cock and rolling hips was enough to send me over the edge, splattering pale come all over his abs in big globs. He collapsed on top of me, sighing and smiling, and I held him tight close to me. 

"That was amazing." I said as I blacked out. 

\-------

Something felt weirdly missing and out of place that morning. 

Something that was supposed to be there, wasn't. 

I got up, normally, and came downstairs to find Liam eating his breakfast. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek when I walked over to him. 

Nothing. 

He looked confused. I felt blank. 

Normally when he kisses me, I get a rush of joy. A sensation of wellbeing. We gave each other our virginity last night. I should be overwhelmed with happiness and.. 

Love. 

Oh my gosh. 

"Liam, give me your phone."

He handed me his iPhone 9U, looking confused.   
"What's wrong Ni?"   
There it was again. That lack of a feeling.   
Google brought it up quickly. The virus. That one I saw on the news ages ago, all the way back in chapter 4...

They found out where it was attacking brain cells. Near where the emotional hormones are generated. 

Then it hit me like a brick. 

I couldn't feel love anymore. 

I had the virus. 

There was no cure. 

I bolted away from Liam as fast as I could.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I plan to update this more or less every day so stay tuned. I've decided to make the chapters shorterish but regularish so I can get a good nights sleep and don't stay up too late writing pretending I don't have studying to do! :) sorry if this first chapter dragged on a bit, it's more of me introducing the characters. More Niam action and development in the next few chapters! I warn you now, the story has a gigantic twist.


End file.
